The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the interfacing of systems, and more specifically, to the concatenation or joining of multiple systems.
Certain systems, such as serial peripheral interface (SPI) systems, may provide for the use of two devices. For example, a slave device may be communicatively coupled to a master device. The master device may delegate certain processing tasks, such as data acquisition tasks, to the slave processors. Acquired data may then be provided to the master device. It would be beneficial to improve the interface between the master and slave devices.